477 Sara
Adult Female Year First Identified: '''2001 as an adult '''Known Litters of Cubs: 4 (per page 50 of 2016 Bears of Brooks River book ) 'Identification:' 477 Sara is a medium-sized adult female bear with light colored, and oval shaped ears. She has long, distinctive claws, nine are very white and the 4th claw on her left front paw if dark . In July, her coat is liight brown or dark blonde. In the fall, her coat is more uniformly brown. She has a long, straight snout and a droopy lower lip. 'Distinctive Behaviors:' In July, in the years she is observed, she will fish at the riffles and the cut bank. During the fall, in the years she is observd, she fishes the upper Brooks River near the outlet of Lake Brooks and the cut bank, perhaps to avoid the presence of groups of people. She does not appear to consistently tolerate people in the river. 'Life History:' Since 2001, 477 Sara has sporadically visited Brooks River. Some years she uses the river in July and in the fall. In other years, she is only seen in one season, but not the other or not at all. '2001:' 477 Sara was first identified as an adult female in 2001. '2002:' Need to complete this section. '2003:' Need to complete this section. '2004:' Need to complete this section. '2005:' Need to complete this section. '2006:' 477 Sara was observed in both July and fall of 2006. She was also caring for offspring that year. SARA 477 PIC 2006.07.xx w CUBS 2017 BoBr PG 54.JPG|477 Sara w/cubs July 2006 2017 Bears of Brooks book page 54 SARA 477 PIC 2006.07.xx 2017 BoBr PG 54.JPG|477 Sara July 2006 2017 Bears of Brooks book page 54 SARA 477 PIC 2006.09.xx 2017 BoBr PG 54 01.JPG|477 Sara September 2006 2017 Bears of Brooks book page 54 SARA 477 PIC 2006.09.xx 2017 BoBr PG 54 02.JPG|477 Sara September 2006 2017 Bears of Brooks book page 54 '2007:' Need to complete this section. '2008:' 477 Sara returned to the Brooks River area with 3 spring cubs. '2009:' 477 Sara had 3 yearlings. '2010:' 477 Sara successfully emancipated her 3 offspring from her 2008 litter. These offspring were identified as independent 2.5 year-old subadults and assigned bear identification numbers 251, 253 , and female 261. SARA 477 PIC 2010.07.xx 2017 BoBr PG 54.JPG|477 Sara July 2010 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 54 '2011:' Need to complete this section. '2012:' Need to complete this section. '2013:' Need to complete this section. '2014:' Need to complete this section. '2015:' SARA 477 PIC 2015.06.xx 2017 BoBr PG 54.JPG|477 Sara June 2015 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 54 SARA 477 PIC 2015.07.xx 2017 BoBr PG 54.JPG|477 Sara July 2015 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 54 '2016:' 477 Sara was not observed during official bear monitoring sessions in 2016 according to the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book; she also does not appear on the 2016 Bears Observed During Official Bear Monitoring Sessions List . 477 Sara appears in the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book on page 50 : SARA 477 INFO 2016 BoBr PG 50.JPG|477 Sara's page 2016 Bears of Brooks River book (page 50) SARA 477 INFO 2016 BoBr PG 50 INFO SECTION ONLY.JPG|477 Sara Information sections only on her page 2016 Bears of Brooks River book (page 50) '2017:' 477 does not appear on the unofficial July 2017 Bears Observed During Official Bear Monitoring Sessions List or the unofficial Fall 2017 Bears Observed During Official Bear Monitoring Sessions List . 477 Sara appears in the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book on page 54: SARA 477 INFO 2017 BoBr PG 54.JPG SARA 477 INFO 2017 BoBr PG 54 INFO SECTION ONLY.JPG|477 Sara's page 2017 Bears of Brooks River book (page 54) Category:Bear Book